


Guilt

by multifandomhaven



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Kevin comforts Millie after a case gone wrong. Kevin Atwater/OC





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven

Millie felt like the outcome of the case was on her. The death of that woman - it was all too fast. She didn't get there in time, and the victim had died as a result of her actions.

Molly's had been too crowded that night so Millie settled for a drink in her apartment instead. She didn't have much, but perhaps it was enough. She had her phone turned off as she tried to drown her sorrows with a tall glass of whatever she had left in the cupboard.

Millie couldn't remember how long she'd been there, but by the way the silence in the street she knew it was late.

A knock on the door startled her but she didn't get up to answer it. She didn't want to talk and she didn't want to see anyone. She'd apologize for feelings hurt later, right now she just wanted to forget.

"Baby?" Millie heard a muffled voice outside. "Baby, open the door, it's just me."

Millie still didn't move. His voice brought another wave of guilt over her, but she simply decided to drown it with another large gulp of the burning liquid.

The doorknob clicked and turned and she knew that Kevin had used his key. Instead of turning to face her boyfriend she downed the rest of her drink and stood to get more. Her legs wobbled and her vision blurred, but she was still able to reach for the bottle just a few feet away.

"Hey," Kevin tried, his voice softer than normal. "You alright?"

Millie turned toward him slowly, her puffy, red eyes half lidded. "I'm fine."

Kevin watched her pour another large glass full and sighed.

The first death on the job was hard, it was for everybody, and Kevin wanted to be there for Millie but she didn't want to let him in. He stood by the island in Millie's kitchen for a few moments, watching her drink. Every gulp made her wince, and after a while Kevin couldn't just stand there and watch anymore.

His long legs carried him over to Millie and he placed his hands on her shoulders with a comforting pressure. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Baby, what are you doing here by yourself?" He asked quietly, his towering frame pressed against her back.

Millie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I didn't want to be around everybody else, I guess."

"Baby." Kevin sighed and turned her by her shoulders gently. "Hey."

She didn't look at him though, and instead focused her attention on his chest, ashamed of the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Millie sucked a sharp breath in through her nose and exhaled it shakily through her mouth. She could still see the woman's eyes, the fear that swam in them even in the end.

"Hey," Kevin tried again, this time he gently placed his big hand on the side of Millie's face, cupping her jaw. "Talk to me, girl. You know I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

Kevin's voice broke the dam that had built in her eyes and tears flooded her cheeks. Kevin's face softened and he pulled her against his chest, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "It's alright," he shushed her. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"I was too slow," Millie cried softly. "That woman that died..."

"It wasn't your fault. What happened to that woman wasn't your fault," he comforted as he stroked her hair. Millie leaned against him harder and he knew that she was exhausted. He pulled back a bit and pressed another kiss to her head before he picked her up effortlessly into his arms. "C'mon, baby, let's get you in bed."

Millie nodded and leaned her head against his neck, breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry."

"Ain't nothing for you to be sorry for," Kevin whispered. "Not a thing."

He sat her on the bed gently and knelt down to help her remove her shoes. He untied them quickly and tossed them aside, climbing into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms once more, and this time he wasn't going to let her go.

"We'll sleep it off," he told her. "And I'll call the station tomorrow, we'll let you rest up before you go back."

Millie sniffed. "Thanks, Kev."

"I got you, baby," he whispered, his hand on her face. "You let me know if you need anything, alright?"

She nodded once more, looking at him for a moment before asking, "Will you stay with me?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Kevin admitted. "Now just close your eyes and get some rest for me, okay?"

Millie nodded, thankful for the care and attention that he knew she needed. She wrapped herself around him as best she could and closed her eyes. Maybe everything would be okay, after all.


End file.
